The present invention relates to a lighter device and more particularly to a unique safety system incorporated into a lighter. Specifically, the present invention relates to a safety switch which prevents the piezoelectric actuator of the lighter from returning to a pre-ignition position after urgement of the activation trigger to an ignition position.
Current safety switches found in lighters are awkward to engage. Some switches are such that when the switch is moved to the safety off position to allow the operator to ignite the lighter, by pulling a trigger mechanism, the safety remains in the safety off position allowing for subsequent unprotected ignition attempts. This may be a dangerous condition if the lighter falls into the hands of a child. Since such safety switches do not automatically re-engage to the safety on position, a child could pull the ignition trigger and ignite the lighter. Other prior art devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,865,614; 5,697,775; and 5,469,169.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,775 illustrates and teaches a safety switch which requires the operator to press a safety switch downwardly while pulling the trigger rearwardly. While the device is difficult for children to use, it is an awkward operation for even adults to use. Further one embodiment of the device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,775 houses the safety switch in the trigger section of the lighter housing.
The present invention provides a safety switch that protects children from accidental ignition while also allowing convenient adult usage. The present invention provides a safety switch that effectively blocks the activation trigger from returning to a pre-ignition position. This blockage of the activation trigger prevents the piezoelectric actuator, which abuts the activation trigger, from reaching a pre-ignition position. As the actuator is responsible for creating the electric charge responsible for igniting the lighter, the safety switch effectively disables the lighter by not allowing the activation trigger to return to an pre-ignition position. The safety switch automatically disables the lighter immediately after the activation trigger is brought to an ignition position.
Once the activation trigger is placed in an ignition position, subsequent ignition is only possible after a safety trigger is urged upwardly. Upward movement of the safety trigger allows the activation trigger to return to a pre-ignition position and thus the piezoelectric actuator is allowed to return to a pre-ignition position. The lighter may then be ignited by downward movement of the activation trigger.
The present invention is a safety lighter having a safety switch which prevents subsequent ignition of the lighter once the activation trigger has been urged to an ignition position. The safety switch of the present invention blocks the activation trigger from returning to a pre-ignition position. This blockage of the activation trigger prevents the piezoelectric actuator, whose top housing abuts the activation trigger, from reaching a pre-ignition position.
The safety switch has a slanted member having a straight surface and an engagement surface, and a U-shaped sliding slot member having a resilient pane, a guide arm, a blocking shoulder, and a safety trigger. After ignition of the lighter, the safety trigger automatically resets into a safety on position. At the safety on position, the resilient pane is in a safety position along the engagement surface of the slanted member, and the guide arm is in a safety position between the straight surface of the slanted member and the straight inner surface of the lighter housing.
The blocking surface of the sliding slot member abuts the leading edge of the activation trigger and prevents the return of the activation trigger to a pre-ignition position. This blockage prevents the piezoelectric actuator from returning to a pre-ignition position, thus effectively disabling the lighter by preventing the actuator from producing an electric charge. Ignition of the lighter is allowed only upon upward movement of the safety trigger to a safety off position prior to downward movement of the activation trigger.